Tsuruchi Fusako
Tsuruchi Fusako was the younger sister of Tsuruchi Daimyo Tsuruchi Nobumoto, an Emerald Magistrate, and the runner up of the Topaz Championship. Family Fusako was cousin of Tsuruchi Arishia. The Destroyer War, Part 17, by Shawn Carman Appearance Fusako was considered a beauty between the Mantis, Stray Arrow, by Rich Wulf she was called the Beautiful Wasp. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Mantis Civil War In 1159 Fusako and her brother Tsuruchi Nobumoto were at Gateway Village when they listened a private conversation between Yoritomo Naizen, General of Yoritomo Kitao, and Tsuruchi Yutaka. It was a ploy to depose the Tsuruchi Daimyo, Tsuruchi Ichiro, as reward for killing Yoritomo Kumiko. Nobumoto came to Kyuden Ashinagabachi to inform his lord and to gather reinforcements, and Fusako remained in the hunting party of Yutaka. They traveled toward a ronin village of the Unbroken, the Village of Broken Dreams. When Nobumoto reached the party Fusako had been taken prisoner by Yutaka. Nobumoto and Yutaka's cousin Tsuruchi Terao confronted Yutaka. Terao was forced to kill Yutaka to save Fusako's life. This action was considered the start of the Mantis Civil War. Topaz Championship During the contest of the Topaz Championship in 1160 one contender, Kuni Jiyuna, was attacked by the Bog Hag Shikageko who was disguised as the monk Murai. Moto Najmudin, Fusako and Matsu Takenao fought the creature who was killed by a jade spell of Jiyuna. Najmudin was awarded with the championship. The Topaz Championship, by Shawn Carman Station Doji Jotaro granted Najmudin a position as yoriki, assistant to an Imperial Magistrate. He selected Takenao, Fusako and Jiyuna as his doshin. Crane Lands Fusako and her associates discovered a maho-tsukai operating in the Crane lands in 1161. When she was finally defeated, they found a symbol featured prominently among his belongings and tattooed across her torso several times. It was an ancient nomad pictogram from the Burning Sands, resembling a mythical beast, similar to a flaming horse or a Ki-rin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Blood and the Ki-rin The four were later stationed on their respective Clan lands and Fusako went with her Wasp brothers in the mountainous Mantis lands. In 1165 she and her former companies were requested by acting Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh to join again Najmudin, beginning a mission related with maho-tsukais and the Ki-rin. Rain of Blood Fusako was with their companions and the legendary Matsu Hitomi at the City of Remembrance when the Rain of Blood covered the Empire. She defended the City against the newly corrupted and the attack of a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and her pirates. They had each been promoted to investigate Bloodspeakers within their individual clans' lands, and they began each to report directly to the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, or one of his senior magistrates. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Scrutiny In 1168 Fusako was informed a nezumi had been seen in Tsuruchi lands and came to investigate. She found the ratling, K'mee, alongside a monk and two Yoritomo, who were guarding a building. She recognized the monk as Tsuruchi, the founder of the Wasp Clan who was known as Tanari at that time. The nezumi believed that the building housed something that could be a threat to Rokugan. The gunso Yoritomo Satako and Yoritomo Batei did not let them pass. Fusako ordered to gave free way to them. Inside the building was a box which contained a katana. The box had been retrieved from a vessel of the Dark Wave Fleet and was put under custody there. K'mee saw Tomorrow on the blade, it would bring Darkness in the future. Fusako took the katana to pass it to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen and Satako went with her. Threat from Tomorrow, by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War the forces of Kali-Ma approached Kyuden Ashinagabachi, and the Mantis had been awared weeks before. Her brother Nobumoto had not returned to defend it, so Fusako was commanding the forces there. When the Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi began the Tsuruchi archers fired thicker arrows which were magically propelled by Moshi Shugenja, and with their superior force penetrated the Destroyers shells. Moshi Awako and her acolytes called the thunder and lightning stroke the specially prepared arrows, leaping from one of the Destroyers to another. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman After a siege the battle ended in the Mantis victory, with the castle intact and largely undamaged. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tsuruchi Daimyo Naizen told it had been discovered a group of Mantis that had been overrun by a flanking force of Destroyers during an attempt to reach the castle, and her brother was among the fallen. At once the Mantis Champion appointed her as the new Tsuruchi Daimyo. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Currency of War In 1199 a disagreement over a merchant caravan detained by the Crane in the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalated into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. The Crane razed to the groung Waystation Village, forcing her Lord Yoritomo Hiromi to return from the Colonies to take the field. Fusako ordered her men to defend the Tsuruchi from the impending Daidoji attack. Eventually a battle was fought, and a cease fire was brokered after the Crane replaced the Mantis losses from their caravan. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Aged In 1200 the aged Fusako was at an age where she would be expected to retire. Her successor remains unnamed, and as she had no children of her own. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Iweko Seiken had been selected as the new Emperor, and Tsuruchi Taito reported that samurai of those clans who supported Seiken had begun to make disparaging comments regarding clans which had supported Iweko Shibatsu. Letters to the Clans – Thunderous Acclaim Destruction of the Mantis This year the Mantis Islands were overrun by a Shadowlands horde that appeared after the destruction of the Third Seal, killing the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi and his siblings. Yoritomo Yashinko assumed the leadership and ordered Fusako to gather at Cold Wind City any Tsuruchi in the mainland, to join the other Mantis families to make a suicidal attempt to take back their homeland. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan External Links * Tsuruchi Fusako (Reign of Blood) Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Emerald Magistrates